Boyfriend
|} Boyfriend - песня из альбома BTR. Рэп в песне исполняет знаменитый американский рэпер Снуп Дог. Выпущена 11 октября 2010 в составе альбома и 8 февраля 2011 как сингл. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300px|Официальный клипthumb|left|300px|Как снимали клип Big Time Rush - "Boyfriend"thumb|left|300px|Акустическое выступление на MTV Слова your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250px Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone? (yeah) And there isn't anything they could have said or done And everyday I see you on your own And I can't believe that your alone But I overheard your girls and this is what they said (looking for a looking for a) That your looking for boyfriend I see that Give me time you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend Cant fight that Let me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before All I really want to be is your your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend Let me take a little moment to find the right words (to find the right words) So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard (something that you've heard) I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer But I know I gotta put myself or worse See I think got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that That your looking for boyfriend I see that Give me time you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend Cant fight that Let me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before All I really want to be is your your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend If you tell me where I'm waiting here Everyday like slum dog millionaire Bigger than the twilight love affair I'll be here girl I swear (looking for a looking for a) That your looking for boyfriend I see that Give me time you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend Cant fight that Let me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before All I really want to be is your your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend All I really want to be is your.... Перевод Твоим па-па-па-па-па-па-парнем Твоим па-па-па-па-па-па-парнем Твоим па-па-па-па-па-па-парнем Твоим па-па-па-па-па-па-парнем.... Ты когда-нибудь была кем-то увлечена? И никто вокруг тебе не мог помочь никак... Каждый день я вижу лишь тебя И мне не верится, что ты одна, Но твои подруги мне сказали, что сейчас Ищешь ты... Ищешь ты... Ты ищешь себе парня, я знаю, Дай мне времени, и я им стану. Я не пытаюсь от тебя хоть что-то скрыть, Все, что я хочу - это только быть твоим парнем, Ты знаешь; Отвергаешь, но я возвращаюсь, Я жду когда ты со мной поговоришь; Все, что я хочу - это быть лишь Твоим па-па-па-па-па-па-парнем Твоим па-па-па-па-па-па-парнем Твоим па-па-па-па-па-па-парнем Твоим па-па-па-па-па-па-парнем.... Дай мне минуту, чтобы подобрать слова (Подобрать слова) Я скажу тебе, что не сказали до меня, (Сказали до меня). Я не знаю, кто понравится тебе Но я знаю точно что в моей душе Я храню любовь, которой ты достойна, и я слышал Ты ищешь себе парня, я знаю, Дай мне времени, и я им стану. Я не пытаюсь от тебя хоть что-то скрыть, Все, что я хочу - это только быть твоим парнем, Ты знаешь; Отвергаешь, но я возвращаюсь, Я жду когда ты со мной поговоришь; Все, что я хочу - это быть лишь Твоим па-па-па-па-па-па-парнем Твоим па-па-па-па-па-па-парнем Твоим па-па-па-па-па-па-парнем Твоим па-па-па-па-па-па-парнем.... Ты скажи мне где, я буду ждать Каждый день я буду там стоять. Обещаю, я тебя дождусь. Буду там, я клянусь. Ты ищешь себе парня, я знаю, Дай мне времени, и я им стану. Я не пытаюсь от тебя хоть что-то скрыть, Все, что я хочу - это только быть твоим парнем, Ты знаешь; Отвергаешь, но я возвращаюсь, Я жду когда ты со мной поговоришь; Все, что я хочу - это быть твоим...